Two's Company Three's Perfection
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: SLASH. Logan had no idea how he had managed to get in this spot but he suddenly decided he didn't care.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel._

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS INCEST (ALEC/BEN). IF THIS BOTHERS YOU, DON'T READ. FLAMERS WILL BE MOCKED.**

Author's note: This is the edited version. For the full version see my livejournal.

Two's Company. Three's Perfection

Logan had no idea how he had managed to get sandwiched between Alec and Ben, but when Alec ducked his head and ran his tongue down Logan's neck, the cyber-journalist couldn't bring himself to care.

Ben was standing behind him, running his hands down Logan's torso, pulling Logan's body back against Ben's own. Logan groaned when he felt Ben's hard cock pressed against the cleft of his ass.

Logan's hazel eyes darkened as he watched Alec lean over his shoulder and take Ben's lips in a passionate kiss. Logan knew he shouldn't think it was hot, watching twin brothers hungrily devour each other's mouths, but when Alec ground his hips against Logan's, all thoughts of morals and decency went out of the window.

The temperature in the room was beginning to get uncomfortable. All three men were still completely dressed, grinding against each other as they tried to find friction against their clothes covered-cocks.

Alec's fingers unbuttoned Logan's shirt, fingers brushing against Logan's overheated skin as each button was popped open.

Ben was whispering in his ear, words that Logan's brain couldn't register, as he slipped the older mans shirt off of his shoulders and allowed it to fall to the ground.

Logan's eyes flicked closed when Ben planted feather soft kisses on one side of his neck and Alec did the same on the other. It was almost too much, the feeling of both of them pressed against him. But the promise of what was to come made Logan hold on to his impending orgasm.

Logan whined in the back of his throat when suddenly both of their mouth's dispearred, along with the heat of their bodies. His hazel eyes flicked open just as he felt their bodies press against his once more.

Ben was standing in front of him this time, distinguisable only by the small cresent shaped scar at the corner of his mouth. A scar Logan forward and kissed. Logan moaned in to Ben's mouth when Alec's hands slid around Logan's waist and began unfastening his jeans.

"Bed," he vaguely heard Alec whisper in his ear as his jeans fell to the floor, along with his underwear.

Ben took hold of Logan's hands and lead him across the room, carefully lying him down on the bed.

Logan looked up from the bed and he felt his cock harden when Alec reached out and dragged Ben closer, kissing him hard. Ben groaned and buried his hands in Alec's hair, bringing their heads closer and pressing their bodies harder against each other.

Alec's hands ran down Ben's back, not stopping until they slid underneath Ben's trousers and came to rest of Ben's ass, dragging him closer.

Ben pulled his mouth away from Alec's tipping his head back, allowing his twin to kiss and nibble Ben's neck, as his hands worked Ben's ass.

Logan couldn't take it anymore, just watching the brothers was making him achingly hard and his cock was just there, jutting out from his body, screaming for attention. Logan sighed with relief as his hand closed around his hard flesh.

"Uh oh," Alec whispered in Ben's ear, running his tongue around the shell. "I think Logan's starting without us," he added, turning Ben around so that his back was pressing against Alec's chest.

"We can't have that, can we?" Ben smirked, stepping away from Alec and walking towards the bed, shedding himself of his clothing as he went.

Logan's eyes darkened even further as Ben climbed onto the bed, crawling up Logan's six-foot-two frame so that the older man was completely covered by the transgenic.

x

Edited for content. For full version see my livejournal.

x

Ben collapsed on top of Logan's body and Alec rested his head on the pillows next to Logan's. Logan's chester was heaving with each gulping breath he took. Ben nuzzled his his face against Logan's chest, licking the seat off of his collar bone before resting his head down, listening to Logan's heartbeat returning to it's natural rythmn as he fell asleep. Logan and Alec shortly following.

The End


End file.
